A New Outlook
by werewolf-at-weekends22
Summary: New chapter added. Over the summer, Harry gets a new attitude towards life - and Ginny loves it. Starts slow but gets good. OotP spoilers. Rated for language
1. A Change of View and Training Partners

A New Outlook  
  
Chapter 1 - A change of view and training partners  
  
It was 2 days since Harry had returned from Hogwarts to spend the summer with his aunt, uncle and cousin. He had hardly moved from out of his room since he'd come back and hadn't spoken a word. His aunt and uncle were delighted that Harry was obviously so miserable. However, Harry couldn't quite understand Dudley's attitude. It seemed like he wanted to talk to him, but Harry just assumed that he wanted to laugh at him alone.  
  
Bored stiff, Harry decided to go for a walk in the park just down the road. He was just leaving, when he saw Dudley come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where you going?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Walk in the park. Coming?" Dudley looked at him, surprised, and then he heard his mom's voice from upstairs.  
  
"Dinky Duddykins, where are you? Mummy's got a lovely surprise for you."  
  
"Let's go" said Dudley immediately. They walked quickly into the park.  
  
"So, how was school?" Dudley asked  
  
"Why do you care?" responded Harry, harshly  
  
"Cause you're down, Harry. You're really miserable. I want to know if I can help." Harry was shocked. He looked at Dudley as if he'd never seen him before.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? Do you want to go to the doctors?" Harry asked him, incredulously.  
  
"You don't understand, Harry. I'm a changed man. I'm not the same guy you knew."  
  
"Go on" Harry told him  
  
"Well, last year, around Christmas, I got hauled into the headmaster's office again. I'd really laid into this kid. I should've been expelled. But they gave me a chance. They said I had to go and see the school psychiatrist every lunchtime or get expelled. Now, I wasn't really up for seeing a shrink, but Smeltings was dad's old school. If I got expelled, it would've crushed him. So I said I'd see the shrink. And I tell you something, Harry, it opened my eyes. I realised what a cunt I'd been all my life. I learned to look from the point of view of the person who I'd beaten up or bullied and I broke down completely in her office a few times. But she was great. I called all the old crowd together, and I told them that I was quitting."  
  
"Bet they loved that"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Ambushed me next day."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Broken jaw, cheek and nose and a concussion."  
  
"Nasty. You seem to have healed well."  
  
"No, no. That was them. I got a nasty nosebleed though." They both started laughing.  
  
"Listen, Harry, I know now that I was a twat to live with and a horrible person. I know it's not worth much but I'm sorry. I really am, and also I never thank you for saving my life last year. So, thanks." Dudley finished, looking nervously at Harry.  
  
"You're right, Dud, its not worth much. But I'll take it anyway. " They both grinned and shook hands.  
  
"Well, you know what happened to me. What about you?"  
  
"My godfather was murdered trying to protect me." Harry said, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is why you've been so miserable, I guess"  
  
"Well, yes but it was my fault. He didn't need to come to help. He.(explains how Sirius died - if you can't remember it re-read OotP.)  
  
"Harry, I didn't know your godfather or anything about your world, but can I just give you my impressions?" Harry nodded, and Dudley continued. "From what you've told me, it didn't at all sound like your fault. You wouldn't have asked Sirius to come and help but he did anyway. It shows how much he cared about you. He would've gladly given his life to help you." Harry looked up. "What kind of a guy was he? Was he funny? Serious? Laid back?"  
  
"I guess he was pretty serious at the end but funny as well, certainly didn't care about danger, but when he was younger he was a real prankster."  
  
"Would he want you be sitting here wallowing in guilt for something that wasn't your fault, could do nothing about then and can't do anything about now?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't" Said Harry in a strong voice. "He'd want me to be enjoying myself, living my life, having fun."  
  
"Exactly" Dudley told him, "What was the point in him sacrificing himself if you aren't going to take this opportunity?"  
  
Harry stayed silent for a long time, thinking. There was no way around it, everything Dudley had said was right.  
  
"You're right. You're absolutely right. In fact, now I think about it, I don't owe anyone anything. If anything, they owe me. They owe me big time. I saved all their arses from the bad guy, and so they send me to be abused for 10 years at relations who don't want me, who tried to get me to be what they wanted, to do what they wanted. Then at school, I face the bad guy again, several times. And they still try and stop me from doing what I want. Third year and fourth year, everyone, checking I was ok, in case Voldemort materialised in the classroom or on my way to the toilet. Following me. Well, fuck that. Sirius was my bit of freedom. And now he's gone. But my freedom hasn't. I'm going to do what I want, when I want. No more fucking about. Thank you Dud. Seriously, thank you."  
  
They carried on walking for a while, taking about various things, until Dudley asked  
  
"Harry, I was wondering. What do you do for sport at school?" Harry smiled  
  
"Quidditch, Dud, Quidditch.(Harry explains rules of Quidditch to Dudley). That reminds me, how's the boxing going?" Dudley grinned  
  
"National champ, mate"  
  
"Wow, when's your next fight?"  
  
"Not for a few months. Its going to be the toughest fight yet, so I'm trying to get into serious shape, I'm not too fit at the moment. But I need a training partner."  
  
"Alright, I'm in.," said Harry before Dudley could ask him. "Where do you train?"  
  
"We've had a gym in the garage since last year. They built it last summer."  
  
"Really, I never noticed it."  
  
"For fuck's sake, Harry, we had a cement mixer and two trucks on the drive for 2 months."  
  
"I never noticed it" said Harry in a stronger voice.  
  
"Ok, ok, but I've already got the training program worked out."  
  
So, for the next few weeks, Harry and Dudley trained. Everyday, they would go on a run, for as long as it took until one of them gave up. Then, every other day, they would lift weights, and do push-ups, sit-ups and chin- ups. Dudley also started to teach Harry to box. He was surprised how hard Harry could punch. Harry, however, was just picturing Draco Malfoy's face wherever his fist landed.  
  
After two weeks, Harry and Dudley were mini-celebrities on their block. Everyday, every teenage girl would come out and watch and cheer as Harry and Dudley ran and ran until one gave up. Soon, Harry was buffed up. He had muscular arms and shoulders, as well as pecks and an 8-pack stomach. And he wasn't afraid to show it off. He regularly delighted the girls by running without his shirt, tanning his body at the same time. He even took to running his hand through his hair, to stop it getting too tidy, just like his father. 


	2. Letters

Chapter 2 - Letters  
  
All the time while Harry had been training with Dudley, Ron and Hermione had been sending him letters, full of worry and with offers to talk about what happened to Sirius. Harry found these letters extremely annoying. They clearly conveyed his friends' feelings that he couldn't look after himself. Hermione even went as far as to remind him at the end of every letter "not to do anything stupid, it's not worth it". After a couple of these letters, Harry just didn't bother to reply to most of them, getting in touch once a week, telling in a short letter that he was fine. However, about 2 weeks after he came back he received a letter from someone whose handwriting he didn't recognise  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you're having a good summer, and you're well. Ron and Hermione are worried sick. I know you're ok, and I think I know the reason you aren't replying to many of their letters, so I won't mention it.  
  
Everything is as usual around here. Fred and George are still living at home so we are the victims of their untested products. It's amazing how much they've invented since they left school. They want to put a big picture of you up in the shop, proclaiming you as their benefactor, but they won't if you don't like it. I'm really glad you gave them the money. It'd be so boring around it if you hadn't, and Fred and George would be completely stuck for a job.  
  
When he's not moaning about you not writing back, Ron talks about nothing else but Hermione. I assumed last year that it was just a crush and he would get over it, but now I honestly believe that he's in love with her, (believe me, crushes are very difficult to get over.) Un fortunately for him, Hermione is only talking about O.W.L.s, which he is avoiding talking about.  
  
I broke up with Dean already. All he talked about was this thing called football, and how stupid Parvati's new boyfriend was. I made him admit that he liked Parvati so that was that.  
  
Bill and Charlie are coming home for the last few weeks of our holidays. If mum can get Dumbledore's permission, so are you. It's not a question, it's an order. No progress on the Percy front. To tell you the truth, I am glad.  
  
Hope the muggles aren't too bad.  
  
Love  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry looked at Ginny's letter for a long time. He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling. One thing he was sure about was that for the first time this holiday; he felt that one of his friends understood him. For the first time this holiday, he was glad one of his friends wrote to him, and began his reply  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
For the first time this summer I am glad that someone sent me an owl. I'm having a really good summer. Dudley and me have patched up our old differences and are now really good friends.  
  
Just to let you know, you are right about why I haven't replied to many of Ron or Hermione's letter. You seem to understand me better than they do and you don't know how grateful I am. I appreciate you not talking about it.  
  
I'm glad that Fred and George are putting the money to good effect. If they want, they can put that picture of me up. It's about time I got some good publicity. Speaking of which, what are the Daily Prophet saying about me. Are they grovelling an apology to me yet?  
  
It sounds like Ron has finally realised his feelings for Hermione. This gives us blackmail material and a plan to think of together. I really noticed after the Yule Ball, but did you see it before that? You are probably better at seeing those kinds of things than me. As for the O.W.L.s. piece of cake. Someone as clever as you has nothing to worry about.  
  
I'm sorry to hear that things didn't work out with Dean, but the blokes around Hogwarts will be delighted when they hear you are single again.  
  
I hope I can come to the Burrow, for the last couple of weeks, but it doesn't matter if I can't. It would be great to see you again though.  
  
Keep writing  
  
Love  
  
Harry  
  
Harry studied the letter for a while. Satisfied, he sent it off with Hedwig, who had had very little to do all summer. He thought about the letter again. There was no harm in a bit of flirting. Besides, he didn't lead her on. And he wasn't even lying. Towards the end of last year, Harry heard many guys talking about 'fit Ginny Weasly'. In fact, as early as last Christmas, Harry had more than acknowledged the fact that Ginny was a very attractive girl.  
  
With Harry and Dudley training everyday, and regular letters arriving from Ginny, as well as the odd one from Dean or Seamus, Harry's summer passed very quickly. Ginny had told when she sent him his birthday present, a photo of him, her, Ron and Hermione together next to the lake, that they would floo to his house and pick him up the next day. Dudley was upset but he said it wasn't unexpected.  
  
At midday the next day, Ron materialised out of the fire in the living room. Harry was already waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, mate, how you doing? Are you ok? Are you -?  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Ron, as I keep telling you." Ron grinned  
  
"We're just worried about you"  
  
"And I appreciate it. You just need to relax a bit"  
  
"Well, let's go. Hermione's still worried about you"  
  
"Believe me I know. Wait there one sec." Harry went to the door of the room and called Dudley.  
  
"Are you leaving already?" Dudley asked, as he walked in.  
  
"Yeah, sorry mate."  
  
"Nah, I knew you would, you always do, right?"  
  
"Seriously Dud, thanks. This has been the best summer ever."  
  
"Yeah, we should've done it 15 years ago, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you let me know how that fight goes. I helped you train that much."  
  
"I will, mate. And you keep in touch this year. I might even talk mum and dad into getting me an owl." Harry chuckled weakly. He never thought he'd be so sad to see the back of Dudley.  
  
"I'll miss you, bruv" said Harry. (A/N. 'bruv' - short for 'brother')  
  
"I'll miss you too, mate." And, to Ron's amazement, Harry and Dudley shook hands, then pulled each other into a hug.  
  
"Take care"  
  
"You too" And with that Harry and Ron disappeared, and a second later, found themselves in the kitchen of the Burrow. 


	3. The Burrow and a Midnight Chat

Chapter 3 - The Burrow and a Midnight Chat  
  
"HARRY" screamed a shrill female voice, which he instantly recognised as Hermione's. She rushed up to him and wrapped him up in a tight embrace.  
  
"Harry, how are you? Are you feeling alright? Have you any headaches? Is your scar ok? Harry? Are you." but she stopped mid-sentence, and stared at Harry as though he had never seen him before. A bright red blush rose in her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, calm down. As I keep telling you. I'm perfectly fine. Just relax." Harry had just managed to push Hermione off him, when Mrs. Weasly rushed into the room and buried him in a bone-crushing hug. This time Fred and George pulled their mother of him, before she could injure him. After greeting all the Weasly brothers (except Percy) Harry sat down at the table, with Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" he asked  
  
"Getting some things for me in the village." Replied Mrs. Weasly  
  
"You've been writing to her a lot" said Ron, a little accusingly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have." He began to ask the twins something, when Ron interrupted him.  
  
"You wrote to her a lot more than us"  
  
"I suppose I did." Said Harry casually  
  
"Why?" demanded Ron. Everyone was looking at Harry with interest and glaring at Ron, for laying into his best friend two seconds after he arrived in the house.  
  
"Because she made me feel normal."  
  
"And me and Hermione made you feel like a freak, did we?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, basically"  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ron nearly shouted  
  
"Ron, calm down," said Harry loudly. "Whenever I read one your letters, I had to keep checking outside the window because it sounded like Voldemort, and an army of death-eaters, giants and Dementors were camped on the front lawn." Fred and George sniggered and Bill and Charlie both smirked. Harry grinned back at them. He turned back to Ron and Hermione, and said, "I know you were only concerned about me and I appreciate it. I know it doesn't look that way now but I do. When I talked with Ginny she just made me feel like a normal person. As well as updating me on things around here." He finished looking directly at Ron and Hermione. The older Weasly brothers laughed loudly but Ron and Hermione just looked confused.  
About 20 minutes later, Ginny came back. She walked into the kitchen and greeted her brothers, not realising Harry was there.  
  
"Hey Ginny, how's it going?" Harry asked. She looked at Harry and goggled. The boy she had had a crush on wasn't half as attractive as the man she saw sitting in front of her. Her eyes lingered over his shoulders and biceps underneath his tee shirt, which was slightly too small and so showed his muscles better. She was brought back to earth by the sounds of sniggers from her brothers. She instantly blushed a darker red than her hair. She felt she was going to die from embarrassment but then Harry saved her,  
  
"So, Fred, how's Angelina?" It was Fred's turn to blush this time. As the laughter came in at him, Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Harry flashed her a charming smile and winked at her. She felt herself blush and quickly looked at Fred again. Harry took this time to look at her. Ginny was hot. No doubt about it. Her silky smooth hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She had a soft, flawless complexion and noticeable curves had grown at her chest. She obviously still had a crush on him, and now, Harry decided, he had one on her too.  
  
It was past midnight. Harry sat on the grass at the top of the back garden. He looked at stars, thinking. Finally, he was back, he thought happily.  
  
"Good view, huh?" said someone behind him. He looked round. Ginny was standing in the doorway, wearing a nightdress, which clung to her body.  
  
"Beautiful" said Harry, looking straight at her, "oh right, the stars, yeah, great." He couldn't see her expression, but he new that if she blushed any more, she could illuminate the whole garden.  
  
"What you doing?" she asked  
  
"Thinking, just thinking Gin" he replied. After a few seconds silence:  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what about" she asked shyly  
  
"Course not. I'm just glad to be back, that's all. I'm home, I guess."  
  
"What do you like best here?" she asked, eager to keep him talking about something he was happy about.  
  
"Everything, the people, your mom's cooking, chance to play Quidditch, just being back in the magical world," he said, "and when you blush" he added. At his last comment, she promptly turned bright red.  
  
"How come your down here so late?" he asked her  
  
"There's so little peace in this house, it seems a shame to waste it by sleeping through it." They sat there making small talk for a few minutes, before Ginny said;  
  
"You know Harry, you've changed quite a bit over the summer."  
  
"How do you mean? Changed for better or worse?"  
  
"For better I think. I just mean that you seem much more relaxed and confident than you did before." He ran his fingers through his hair again. She loved it when he did that. She just wished it were her hand.  
  
"I guess so, it's a much better way of dealing with things."  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
"Sirius. Dudley helped me realise that Sirius would want me to enjoy my life. Be happy"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to-  
  
"Don't worry about it. I figured someone would ask soon anyway."  
  
"Is that the only reason?"  
  
"No. I did some more thinking and I realised a few things. I'm fed up of people dictating what I should be. I don't think that come out as my own person enough in my life. Downtrodden by the Dursley's, meeting Voldemort at every corner, caring what everyone else thought about me. Doing what everyone else told me. Now, I can take that, to an extent, by I'm just fed up of my every move being watched by 6 or 7 different people. So, now, I'm going to do what I want with my life. No one telling me what to do. If I don't want to do work then I won't. Don't mean people can't give me advice. That's why I really liked your letters. And I took nearly all your advice and none of Ron's." Ginny smiled, and then asked  
  
"You're going to meet You-Know-Who again, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. It's inevitable, Gin. But 'what's done is done and what's coming will come', you've just got to sit back, relax and enjoy the mean time."  
  
"Hermione won't be pleased about your new attitude towards work." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter because she fancies me, so if I smile at her the right way she'll give me hers to copy." He smirked at Ginny. "It's getting late now, I'm going to call it a night." He started to get up, but Ginny blurted out  
  
"Do you like Hermione?" Harry nearly cracked up. She was so cute. Fighting down his laughter, he replied  
  
"Me and Hermione, no chance. I can do without dates in the library." Ginny laughed, but it was mostly out of relief. Harry continued  
  
"I mean, Hermione's quite pretty, I guess, but she's the kind of person who would tell me what to do. And I'd prefer someone who just advises." He looked directly at Ginny and added  
  
"Besides, I've got this thing for red-heads." He kissed her on the cheek and went back inside, leaving Ginny very confused, and very happy. 


	4. Another Midnight Chat and an Angry Broth...

Thank you to everyone who sent in ideas. They really helped. Keeping sending them. It was thanks to several of these that I could put this chapter up. Sorry, it's a little shorter than the others, I think.  
  
Chapter 4 - Another Midnight Chat and an Angry Brother  
  
Over the next few days, Ginny tried to avoid Harry as much as possible. She had tried to act naturally around him, the next day at breakfast, but she accidentally stuck her elbow in the butter-dish when Harry had said good morning. So, she had spent the rest of her day in her room, or in the nearby park. She had told herself that she was going to act normally around the day after. However, that plan had failed when she ran into a hot, sweaty and shirtless Harry, just back from his morning run. Even two days later, the memory of the incident still sent the blood rushing to her cheeks. The thing that annoyed her most was that Harry was always so calm in these situations. He never blushed when she smiled at him. When they had met while he had no shirt on, he had simply said, "Hey Gin" as though they had met in the library. Harry was a little concerned about Ginny. It had been three days since their midnight meeting, and he had, more or less, only seen her a meal times. When he asked Ron about it, he shrugged and said it was probably her 'time of the month', before getting a slap from Hermione. The two of them were almost back to normal now, fighting every time they were in the same room. Ron's feelings for her were obvious for all to see, and over the last few days, Hermione's feelings for him were coming out.  
  
Every night at midnight, Harry had been going out to the garden as he did on his first night. It was partly because he wanted time to think in the peaceful surroundings, and also because he was hoping to meet Ginny again. He was out again tonight. Sitting, thinking, hoping. From behind him he heard the door opening, footsteps, and then a gasp of surprise. He knew instantly, that it was Ginny.  
  
"Back again?" he asked. She didn't answer.  
  
"Come sit down?" he offered, and, unable to think of a good excuse, she sat down next to him.  
  
"You haven't been around the last few days. I was getting worried," he told her. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, don't want anyone I care about to get sick." She looked at him again. He cared about her! It wasn't quite the declaration of undying love she was hoping for, but it was a start.  
  
"Oh, I was just, um, not feeling too well. But I'm better now," she reassured him. It was a much colder night than their last meeting. Ginny was only wearing her nightdress and Harry only had some boxers and a tee shirt on. Ginny started shivering. Harry reached, out and arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
"What are you doing," she asked him, through her shivers.  
  
"Trying to warm you up. You don't want me to?" He flashed her a smile, and she knew she wasn't going to say no.  
  
"No, no. Carry on," she managed to blurt out. They sat there, talking occasionally, enjoying each other's company. Ginny allowed her head to rest on Harry's shoulder and Harry's dropped on top of hers. She was almost drifting off to sleep, when a loud, angry voice broke the peaceful night- time air.  
  
"What's going on here then?" demanded the voice, they both recognised as Ron's. They both turned round, but Harry didn't take his arm from around Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ron," said Harry calmly, "can't sleep either, huh?"  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked sharply.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry replied innocently. Ron visibly boiled with anger.  
  
"What are you two doing out here, alone, at this time?" he nearly yelled.  
  
"We couldn't sleep. We're sitting here, thinking, talking, enjoying the atmosphere. Problem?"  
  
"Why are you holding each other like that?" Ron spat.  
  
"We're cold," said Ginny, but her voice was much colder than the air. Ron sensed the anger in her voice, and backed off a little.  
  
"Well, I think that you'd both better get inside before it gets to cold," he said to them.  
  
"Yes, Percy," smirked Harry. Ginny giggled, while Ron scowled.  
  
"I don't know about you," Harry muttered to Ginny as they walked inside, " but I was quite warm." He winked at Ginny. However, unfortunately for Harry, Ron saw this, as well as the glorious red blush that arose in Ginny's cheeks and his scowl deepened.  
  
Ginny went into her room and Ron marched Harry up to theirs. Shutting the door behind them, Ron came up to Harry, and stood nose-to-nose with him, glaring.  
  
"I'm warning you now Harry. Stay away from my little sister. If I catch you trying anything with her, I'm going to have to hurt you." Harry didn't even blink. He was not going to let Ron intimidate him in to giving up Ginny, before anything even happened between. He glared at Ron before responding:  
  
"Listen Ron. If Ginny and me do "try anything" that will be a matter for me and her, alone. You don't have any input at all. I really don't care what you think about it." The two best friends stood in silence, still furiously looking straight into each other's eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Ron." And with that, Harry climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep. 


	5. Third Time Lucky

Chapter 5 - Third Time Lucky  
  
When Ginny awoke the next morning, the memories of the previous night flooded back to her. Harry, caring about her, holding her, Ron. Even thinking Ron's name made her boil with anger. What right did he have to say who she or Harry could or couldn't date? If it was up to Ron, she knew she would end up a virgin spinster. What was his problem? But she didn't care anymore. The only person who mattered at the moment was Harry. He had to know how she felt. He probably already knew, but he needed to know how deeply she cared for him. He needed to know that she didn't care what Ron thought. Little did she know, Harry was thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
Ginny went down to breakfast. She was a little surprised to see that Harry was going downstairs as well, and he was just a floor below her. She ran after him. When she caught up with Harry, she whispered in his ear,  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you in the hall?" He nodded and followed her out. He turned to face her, and looked at her expectantly. Telling him suddenly seemed a lot harder now that he was in front of her. It was a little different from how she had been practising. She made a small squeak, but no words came out.  
  
"What's up, Gin?" he asked  
  
"I wanted to tell you something," she said, but it was barely audible. He took her hand, and squeezed it encouragingly. She found her voice  
  
"Harry, I needed to let you know that I don't care what Ron thinks. I really, really li-,"  
  
"Hey Ginny, and Harry," came Ron's voice from the top of the stairs, followed by Hermione. Ginny paled. Ron looked suspiciously at Harry  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Nothing," they both said very quickly, although Harry had a fairly good idea about what she was about to say. Breakfast was tense. Harry and Ginny were sitting very close to each other, and he was whispering things into her ear, making her giggle uncontrollably. Ron was throwing malicious glares at them, not paying any attention to what Hermione was saying. Eventually, Hermione got very angry with him, and stormed out of the room. Ordinarily, Ron would have gone after her, but he decided not to leave Harry and Ginny alone in the room together.  
  
This policy of not leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room together stayed with Ron for the rest of the holiday, so Ginny never got the chance to tell him about her feelings for him.  
  
Before she knew it, it was their last night at the Burrow before going back to Hogwarts. She prayed that Ron would let his guard down, but instead he raised it even further, making sure Ginny wasn't even within a couple of metres of Harry. Miserably, she went up to bed. When she had gone, Ron seemed to want to celebrate a job well done. After several butterbeers, Charlie carried him up to his room, and soon after, Harry went to his bed. He had intended on going straight to sleep, but he couldn't resist one more look at the stars, and maybe one more conversation with Ginny.  
  
She was already waiting for him. She could barely contain her delight when she saw he was there, and he sat down beside her.  
  
"Last night, already," he said, almost disbelievingly. She smiled "I know, it's gone so fast,"  
  
"Which do you prefer? Here or Hogwarts?" he asked her. She thought for a minute before replying  
  
"Probably here. I don't get homework. You prefer Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, but I take the best bits of here with me,"  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"You, Ron and Hermione," he said casually. She looked at him, clearly surprised.  
  
"It's true. But I love coming here just before Hogwarts. It's like a medium between the muggle and the wizarding worlds. When I'm here I just want to forget the Dursleys and play some Quidditch, or go to Diagon Alley or just relax with you guys."  
  
"Well, it looks like you've done everything you wanted to do here," she said,  
  
"Well, not quite everything," he looked straight down at her and continued, "there is one more thing I was meaning to do before I left." He fixed her gaze  
  
"What was that?" she whispered  
  
"This," he whispered back. Very slowly, giving her every chance to pull away, he lowered his mouth towards hers. It took her a couple of seconds to realise what Harry was doing, but she certainly wasn't about to stop him. She closed her eyes, and their lips met, and the fireworks began. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. Better than flying, better than Christmas, better than anything. She had shared kisses with Dean and Michael before, but she had never enjoyed anything as much as this. Harry was so gentle, but still passionate. She eagerly kissed him back, and they stayed there for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other. They broke apart but their foreheads were still touching. Harry broke the silence,  
  
"I thought you were over me," he whispered into her lips, smiling,  
  
"I was never over you,"  
  
"I know," and with that, he closed the gap between them again, for another breath-taking kiss. Eventually, Harry asked  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Harry. I think I just explained it to you better than I could say it." She paused for a few seconds before asking, "Harry, what about Ron?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I mean, he isn't exactly going to be very supportive about this,"  
  
"Don't worry about Ron. I've got him covered. Just don't take anything I say to him too seriously." Ginny looked at him, confused.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked. Harry smirked  
  
"You'll see, Gin. I've got a plan, that's all."  
  
After a few more minutes, they both went up to their own bedrooms, and, after a very long goodnight kiss, they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Weasly woke Harry up early. Ron stayed in bed for a long time, but Harry was up quickly. He went down to the kitchen, where Ginny was sitting, and greeted her with a kiss, even though her mum was watching. Mrs. Weasly burst into tears,  
  
"Oh Harry. I was hoping you'd notice her soon. Oh it's so wonderful," and she pulled him into a hug, that nearly suffocated him. Ginny, bright red, managed to save him.  
  
"Mum, get off him or you'll kill him before I can even go out with him." Mrs. Weasly seemed to come to her senses and apologised to Harry before busying herself with making breakfast. Ginny seemed to be dying of embarrassment. Harry pulled her into his arms,  
  
"I was kind of expecting something like that Gin, just relax." Mrs Weasly put her hands over her heart, as if it had melted, fresh tears forming in her eyes.  
  
After a few more minutes, Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table when Fred and George came in. Instinctively, they dropped the hand they were holding, but Fred and George cracked identical, evil grins.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" said Fred, still grinning. Harry and Ginny went crimson, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ickle Harry and Ickle Ginny are making ickle babies,"  
  
"GEORGE!" shouted Mrs. Weasly, from the kitchen. The twins both walked up to Harry, and held out their hands  
  
"Glad it's you, mate, or should I say brother?" Ginny blushed even darker, but Harry laughed,  
  
"Cheers, guys," he said, shaking both their hands, but getting a small electric shock when he touched George's.  
  
"Latest product, Harry. I suppose that, as our benefactor, we shouldn't test them on you,"  
  
"I don't know. Family members are usually our guinea-pigs." Bill and Charlie entered the room, and George's evil grin hadn't left his face,  
  
"So guys, when's the wedding?" he asked. Bill and Charlie looked up, interested,  
  
"What's all this?" Bill asked  
  
"Harry and Ginny have 'tied the knot',"  
  
"Well not quite. But we are going out," Harry said quietly. Bill and Charlie both walked over and shook Harry's hand,  
  
"Excellent," said Charlie, "Knew it'd happen in the end." Bill stepped in  
  
"Superb. But Harry, even though you're our favourite choice for Ginny, all this comes with the usual older brother threat, you know." Harry raised an eyebrow  
  
"What? If I hurt her you'll kill me?" They all nodded and Harry carried on, "Goes without saying. And don't worry. You'll have nothing to get angry about."  
  
"Good, good. You know, that means no sex before marriage and all that stuff," said Fred, smirking wickedly.  
  
"Well, Fred. If the rumours are true, you and Angelina were at it like rabbits during your seventh year." Fred blushed, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
Harry and Ginny left the table, holding hands. Halfway up the stairs, they met Ron. He looked at them suspiciously, and then noticed their hands. He looked like he was about to explode. 


	6. Reaction, Train Ride and Acceptance

Chapter 6 - Reaction, Train Ride and Acceptance  
  
Ron didn't even wait for an explanation. Before Harry could do anything, Ron had punched him hard, straight in the jaw, sending Harry flying down eight steps, landing in a heap at the bottom.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he screamed, "I warned you. I told you not to touch her but-,"  
  
SMACK  
  
Ginny had slapped Ron around the face as hard as she could. Ron looked at her in shock, but before he could say anything, she started yelling at him  
  
"What the fuck do YOU think YOU'RE doing? What right have you got to tell either of us what to do? Or who we can or can't date? Just who the fuck do you think you are?" she finished, and slapped him again. By now the rest of the Weasly family had arrived on the scene. Fred and George helped Harry to his feet. Ron looked down at his brothers for support  
  
"You actually agree with this?" he asked, incredulously  
  
"Of course we do," spat George, glaring at his younger brother  
  
"Who better for Ginny than Harry?" asked Charlie, "Like it or not, Ginny is going to be with blokes during her life. Don't you trust Harry or something?"  
  
"He saved her life, Ron" said Fred, angrily, "or did you forget that if it wasn't for Harry, Ginny wouldn't even be here?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He looked down at Ginny, who was checking if Harry was ok, clearly having not listened to her brothers' words. But as Ron looked at her, she turned round, and threw him a murderous glare, then went back to Harry. Finally, Ron spoke. He had no choice but to agree to it  
  
"Alright, fine. Just don't do any.............you know......don't do it in front of me. Sorry Harry," he added, as an after-thought, but his heart certainly wasn't in it. Harry noticed  
  
"Yeah, no worries, Ron," he said, sarcasm obvious in his voice. To gain a bit of revenge, he and Ginny shared a long, passionate kiss right in front of Ron. He glared at both of them.  
  
"Just checking my mouth was still working," Harry said, before Ron brushed past them to get his breakfast. Ginny looked at Harry  
  
"So much for your plan," she said. Harry laughed  
  
"Well, I didn't really have a chance to get the words out of my mouth, did I? Thanks, Gin. You saved me from an ass-kicking there."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A couple of hours later, all four of them were on Platform 9 and 3/4. Ron and Hermione had to go off to their prefects meeting. This left Ron very frustrated, as it meant that Harry and Ginny had the compartment to themselves for at least 2 hours, probably more. Before they left to go to the prefect's compartment, Ron said to them  
  
"Don't do anything we wouldn't do,"  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. We won't do anything you wouldn't like to do," Ginny said, grinning wickedly. Ron left quickly.  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the first 1/2 hour of the journey talking, laughing and kissing. Until they were interrupted by three unwelcome people.  
  
"Well, well, well. Potty's still here. You'd think he'd have learned to just die already." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly.  
  
"Tell me, Malfoy. Is daddy sending you lots of letters from Azkaban?" Harry asked. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "No point in asking if your fathers have sent you letters because you can't read and they probably can't write." It took Crabbe and Goyle about 5 seconds before they understood what Harry had said, but after that they both wore identical looks of anger. Harry took out his wand  
  
"Now fuck off." But Malfoy had noticed Ginny  
  
"How about you come with me, Weasly. I'll show you what a real man can do." Ginny looked at him coldly  
  
"Why would I want to go with you, pin-dick?" Malfoy flushed, and motioned Crabbe and Goyle to follow him out. Harry lowered his wand, and as he did, Malfoy pulled his own wand out and disarmed him.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now are we, Pothead," Malfoy smirked, "now you've never felt a punch from Crabbe or Goyle have you?"  
  
"No, Ron's rat kicked their asses in first year." Goyle rubbed his finger, subconsciously.  
  
"Well, now you will. Goyle?"  
  
Goyle moved into the compartment, and Harry stood up to face him. Malfoy and Crabbe howled with laughter at the difference in size between the two opponents. Goyle charged towards Harry, and aimed a punch into his face. Harry dodged it easily, and moved past Goyle, punching him hard in the ribs as he went. Goyle looked stunned, but charged at Harry again, but Harry dodged his punch, and threw two jabs that caught Goyle neatly on the nose. Goyle attacked again and again, but couldn't touch Harry. Finally Harry decided to end it. Goyle threw his punch half-heartedly, knowing Harry would dodge it, which he did and in return, Harry rained punches into his face. He put all his power into an uppercut. It hit Goyle in the jaw, and he was thrown off his feet and landed on the floor, unconscious. Malfoy and Crabbe had stopped laughing, but Malfoy motioned for Crabbe to attack Harry, who's back was turned on them. Without even turning around, Harry elbowed Crabbe straight in the face. Crabbe collapsed on top of Goyle. This just left Malfoy. Harry turned to him, and beckoned him in with his hand, Matrix-style. Malfoy turned to run away, but a Bat-bogey hex hit him before he had moved two steps, and he fell to the floor as well.  
  
"Well, these three don't exactly add a lot to the scenery," said Harry, as he took his wand off Malfoy, and levitated the three bodies out the compartment.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
2 hours later, Ron and Hermione came back into the compartment. Ron scowled when he noticed Harry and Ginny snuggled together, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What happened there?" asked Ron, "I heard people saying Crabbe and Goyle started a fight with you,"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Harry  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Harry kicked both their asses on his own," said Ginny. Ron looked at him surprised  
  
"And Malfoy?"  
  
"Ginny hexed him," Harry told them  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"The usual, but he wanted Ginny so naturally I stepped in. How was the prefects' meeting?"  
  
"Boring as fu-,"  
  
"No it wasn't, Ron. It was very interesting. We get lots more responsibility this year."  
  
"Hermione, I almost fell asleep," moaned Ron  
  
"You did fall asleep," said Hermione sternly, "I tried kicking you, I tried shouting at you, but nothing works,"  
  
"Maybe you should've given him the kiss of life," said Harry, innocently. They both blushed, and Ron started filling Harry in on the Quidditch season so far.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
The train stopped in Hogsmeade station, and the four of them got off the train. Whispers and giggles followed Harry up the platform. He looked round and found that every single girl in the station had their eyes fixed on him. He smirked at their reaction, and more girls began giggling. Ginny saw the smile on his face, and her heart sank. She obviously looked disappointed because Harry waited until they were in front of the largest group of girls, and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. The giggling stopped abruptly. Eventually, they broke apart. Ginny was slightly breathless, but smiled at Harry. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear  
  
"I only want you. Remember that." She nodded, and he put his arm around her for the rest of the journey to the castle. When they entered the Great Hall, Ginny was the object of the glares of almost every girl. Harry also received a lot of jealous stares from the males in the hall. The feast passed with little incident, and soon they were sent off to bed. Up in the dormitory, Harry was just about to go to sleep, when Ron came up to him  
  
"Look, Harry. I know I was a prick this morning. I know you'd never hurt Ginny, and I'm sorry. And also, thanks for protecting her from Malfoy."  
  
"Always, Ron. I don't think he'll be trying that again," the two of them shook hands, and Harry said, "now all we need is for you to start going out with Hermione and everything is as it should be,"  
  
"Yeah, I know but how........" Ron trailed away mid-sentence, realizing what he had just said, and hastily changed track, "I mean, what are you on abou-,"  
  
"Get over it, Ron. Everyone in the bloody castle knows you two like each other. Right down to the new first years,"  
  
"But I kept it secret, I didn't tell-,"  
  
"Ron, you could walk around with a big sign on your head saying, "I love Hermione" and less people would know you like her. I was talking to a first year, and after the usual 'oh my god, its Harry Potter', she asked me if you two were going out, because you obviously like each other so much." Ron looked shocked.  
  
"She likes me?"  
  
"Of course she does,"  
  
"But I can't just ask her,"  
  
"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"She might say no."  
  
"So? She'd get over it after a few weeks. But that's not the point because she's not going to say no."  
  
"But I can't ask her, its just........" Ron trailed away  
  
"You only live once, mate. You'll regret it if you don't,"  
  
"Yeah, but-,"  
  
"Or are you just going to watch Hermione go out with other guys, maybe get married, have kids-,"  
  
"Ok, I'll ask her. Just give me some time to figure out how." Harry sighed  
  
"Well, at least we're getting somewhere. Night Ron."  
  
"Night, Harry" 


End file.
